


Like melted gold and silver

by Assasymphonie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of smutty, Comfort, Fluff, Hoshimeguri, I love so much their relationship, M/M, Maybe Coda is a little bit OOC but, Not too much just a bit, Self-Indulgent, nothing graphic, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: In the same bed, that bed with the headboard made of fine inlaid wood, that bed with Coda on it, sleeps soundly the King of Bestia.





	Like melted gold and silver

The first sunrise hits almost too perfectly the white and sheer curtains, setting a radiance all over the room, caressing Coda’s closed eyelids with some kind of grace. This, together with the birds which are singing just on the three in front of the balcony, is at the same time Heaven and Hell. The first one—well, at least it isn’t Fang screaming his lungs out because they lingered too much in bed and Bestia doesn’t have a king on the throne at noon; but for Coda it’s much more like Hell, because he’s awake and his king not.

Coda brushes his bangs away, not even trying to style them since the pillow would smash them again in a matter of minutes. He prefers to simply prop his elbow on the pillow, while his eyes vaguely linger all over the room. It’s a really, really nice and cozy room; made of stone and wood like all the buildings in Bestia, with really colorful fabric on the walls, white sheets and a lot of fur blankets. It would be like any other room, with one exception. In the same bed, that bed with the headboard made of fine inlaid wood, that bed with Coda on it, sleeps soundly the King of Bestia.  
And he’s naked. Really naked. And Coda too.

It’s not the first time, Coda has to admit. In the past… two or three years, more often than not their nights ended up with the door closed behind them, with Coda on that same bed and Fang all over him, in every possible meaning of that. Honestly he doesn’t remember how all of that started; maybe when the Lama’s king were visiting Bestia, after a lot of homemade alcohol and a not so sober Coda. Or maybe on the ship, before the maddening journey with Hope and the others? No, he doesn’t remember that. But he remembers very well all the other nights, and how just some hours ago that giant, strong, tanned and perfect body-

No, he really doesn’t need that now. It’s hard just staying like that, while Fang’s chest is rising and lowering at his breath’s pace, without at least touching that skin, just to feel if it’s hot like it seems to be. Grey eyes, wolfish in their colour, scan every single muscle possible and their owner is basically melting, bit by bit. For Coda it’s not normal to be in such an intimate relationship with someone, imagine with his king, even after years of that; he doesn’t feel allowed to touch when they’re not… well, when they’re not under the sheets, he supposes.

So maybe, just maybe, this time he can touch. And Coda lowers himself over Fang, watching over his breath and his eyes to be sure he doesn’t wake up; really, Coda doesn’t need those piercing, ferine eyes on him right now, he could die by them. Instead, with his own pace, the smaller male tucks his own air out of the way beyond his ears (his human hears, because the Bestian’s ones are already popped out, please the Star have mercy on him) and with one finger he traces the shape of a broad shoulder. Yeah, Fang is hot. Hotter than fire, maybe his dad was a dragon and the fluffy ears are just a disguise. A nonsense blabbering fills Coda’s head while at the first finger another one adds up, tracing now a pectoral, the roundness of a nipple, the hardness of the sculpted abs.

Comparing himself to that Star’s sended gift, Coda’s lips stiffen in a line. That’s one of the problems for him, because his body is nothing so special, his face is kinda cute but he’s ordinary, he always was. He doesn’t tan, doesn’t have muscles or a very tonic body like Orion, Erin or even Lazu. He’s just an ordinary young man, with stupidly longish hair on the front, and yet… Fang is fond of him. So much that he lets Coda sleeps with him. So much that he lets Coda be one of his captains.

“I can hear your brain from here Coda…” A low voice, slumberish, reachs both of his pair of ears and Coda basically jumps away, not with terror in his eyes but with surprise and a lot of shame. He can’t bear to watch Fang right now, so he fixes his eyes on the wall, hoping to disappear. It would be magic, really. He can’t breath properly even.  
“I--- I was--- I was not--- I mean, I am---” They aren’t words, they are just the worst attempt to say something instead of pure silence. Coda now is trembling, his Bestian ears flat on his head and his eyes shut closed, waiting for the inescapable reprimand from Fang. He should not has to touch without permission or something like that, he- “Coda, rise your head.” Oh no, it’s coming.

Coda does what his king commands, rising his head slowly, his chin slightly trembling. He always was fragile somehow, even if he acted like a cool and collected being. Yeah, on the ship maybe, or with others, but with Fang everything was different. Deep in his skin, Coda knows well what that means, but in the surface… and then, a laugh. A strong, warm laugh fills the stone walls, mixing with the sun. It’s almost unbearable, but Coda opens his eyes nonethless, just in time to see two warm golden eyes, a kind smile, two reddened cheeks and… a pair of fluffy, brownish ears.  
“W-what-“ The first coherent word dies on Coda’s lips, because Fang’s ones press their weight, their strenght on them, silencing everything, even Coda’s heartbeat. It’s like a never ending moment where Coda is sure that after that kiss Fang would never want to see him again in that bed.

Fang pulls away, always with that big smile of him, bringing an hand to ruffle Coda’s hair and then caressing his right cheek. There’s no trace of shame in his eyes, just embarassment and… joy? “You know Coda, I was awake well before you opened your eyes.” He decides to ignore the sharp breath of the companion. “And it was the first time you touched me without me touching you first. I must admit, at first I wasn’t believe it! But…” Fang eyes softens, like melted gold, searching Coda’s silver ones. Gold itself is beautiful, precious, warm and eternal; but with the silver, it can make the most beautiful jewel with swirls, inlaids. The shiniest contrast.

Coda feels like he could really melt, right now. Silently, silver tears appear in the corner of his eyes. Ah, dammit. Not like this, it’s unfair.  
“… I was so happy to see that the person I love and care the most doesn’t feel forced to be with me.” And with that sentence, every last barrier of Coda falls. A kind of wobbly smile creeps out on his lips and his hand, trembling of course, reaches out the bigger one just to sit on the top of it. It’s the first time they have a conversation -even if it’s only Fang who’s talking- after sleeping together without involving the kingdom, the ship of only the Star knows what. It’s strange, but-

“No one could feel- forced, you stupid giant cat…”  
Maybe another time they can have a real talk about this, maybe another time Coda would not feel so inadequate. But for this time, when Fang’s smile presses itself on his cheeks, his watery eyes, his trembling lips, Coda decides to shut up. And enjoy that warm, summer morning with the Sun itself.

Who’s purring, by the way, while Coda is smiling without notice it.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I WROTE THIS in an hour. English is not my first language BUT i can tell this is the first explicit Fang/Coda fic in the tag? What a shame, I'm so sorry for that because it's nothing special.  
> BUT i love so much this pair (God bless hoshimegu for that) and I needed something with Coda complaining about himself and Fang being Fang  
> so yeah  
> chu


End file.
